By the Numbers
by TLatrommi
Summary: A short little ficlet, starting at 0 and ending at 9 about the little Percabeth-y things in Percy and Annabeth's lives.
1. Zero to Nine

**A/N: Hola, Hello, Aloha, and just plain hi all readers to my first one-shot. I tried to make it in character, but this is my first fanfic for this series, so please excuse me for any mistakes! I got the idea of this fic when I was reading some of the ABC Percabeth stories, so I thought, what the heck. Why not do one with numbers?**

**To my readers of my chapter-fic, I deeply apologize for the long wait. I promise to update ASAP**

**DISCLAIMER: Last time I checked, I was a teenager, didn't write nearly as good as him, and didn't have fans waiting for me to sign a book. So obviously, I'm not Rick Riordan and do not own any part of his series.**

**Now, ONWARD MR. FROGGY!**

**

* * *

**

By the Numbers

0 – The number of times they would look at each other and not get lost in each other's eyes

1 – The number of times Annabeth tried to teach Percy trigonometry. It was a good experience, but Percy memorized nothing but the inside of Annabeth's mouth.

2 – The number of times Percy could refuse going shopping with Annabeth before she would just drag him there. This was also the number of times Percy refused to go before just agreeing to go with her.

3 – The number of times Annabeth tried to cook before realizing that Percy was the cook, not her. It was a hard blow to her feminism, if any was left.

4 – The number of times Percy tried to make up a nickname other than "Wise Girl" for her. The closest he could get to a new one was "Miss Perfect". But in his head, it kept changing from Miss to Mrs.

5 – The number of times Percy had to repaint his room to get that special mixture of grey and sea green.

6 – The number of times Annabeth would look at the small baby strollers in some stores and think what a great father Percy would be. Well, maybe a couple more than 7 times. She just stopped counting.

7 – The number of times Percy caught Annabeth looking at the baby strollers and wondering what in Hades she was thinking about.

8 – The number of years they stayed together before Percy got the guts to propose. Annabeth responded with a smack in the head, saying "Its about time!"

9 – The number of weeks it took before it took them to so say those 3 words to each other. The 3 words that would take their relationship to a whole new level.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, then, that's it. Tell me how it is, and if you want me to continue this and make little ficlets out of each one, or if you like it how it is right now. Please review!**

**EDIT~~~ Since my friends pestered me, I will be continuing this.  
**


	2. Zero

**A/N: Yeah, I know you guys probably hate these, but no one's forcing you to read this. Anyways, time to start a series of small ficlets.**

**DISCLAIMER: No. Just no.**

**

* * *

**

0 – The number of times they would look at each other and not get lost in each other's eyes.

Percy took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He took another one as the door opened, and Annabeth stepped out with her signature smirk on her face.

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

"Wise Girl." Honestly, they couldn't have said anything else. He was lost in those giant gray orbs called Annabeth's eyes. She was lost in the giant pools of sea green called Percy's eyes. They unconsciously started to lean in, diving into each other's eyes.

And of course, the moment had to be ruined by her brothers.

"Annabeth and Percy, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Annabeth gave Percy a peck on the lips, rolled her eyes, and turned to face her brothers.

"Won't you guys give us a moment of peace and quiet?" She said, annoyed. If it was one thing that he had learned about her, it would be that she was a very cliché person, and got annoyed whenever one of their "moments" were ruined.

"What, so you and Percy can make more kissey faces at each other?" Matthew and Bobby giggled. Annabeth growled.

"Just go... NOW!" She slammed the door in their faces, and I put an arm around her waist and smiled.

"Now where were we?"

"Right here, Seaweed Brain." Then she dove down and kissed me. Indescribable feelings washed over me, and I felt like I was flying, soaring higher than anything, anyone, could ever take me. I was in Heaven.

No.

Heaven was here. Heaven was her, here, in my arms.

* * *

**A/N: I know, not my best at all, but I wanted to get one ficlet out quickly just so you would know that I would be continuing it, and I was also working on updating my other story. **

**How many of you caught that Road Trip reference in the end? I don't mean to copy anything for that, all credit for that goes to SkylarCraze, and read Road Trip if you haven't by now! Its an amazing story.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**


	3. One

**A/N: I never thought I'd get so many reviews… Wow. Anyways, it's the middle of the day, so I'm hoping this chapter will be a little better than the last one. Actually, scratch that. I started writing the first few words in the middle of the day, and then decided to finish it later at night. Not a really good combination.**

**Anyways, this certain ficlet takes place after TLO, but Percy and Annabeth aren't together yet, and they haven't kissed.**

**DISCLAIMER: Why do you even ask this question? I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything else pertaining to the series.**

**

* * *

**

1 – The number of times Annabeth tried to teach Percy trigonometry. It was a good experience, but Percy memorized nothing but the inside of Annabeth's mouth.

"Dang it!" Percy shouted. "Why can't I ever get this right?" Annabeth smirked, sitting on the floor next to him while working on the glass table in front of her. She was whizzing through her Calculus like it was nothing, and knowing her, it probably was. Percy couldn't help but look at her and stare. Thankfully, Annabeth was focused on trying to teach Percy, which was a good thing. If she had noticed him staring…. Let's just say Percy would have been in a lot of pain. Hades, she knew his Achilles heel was.

"Come on, Percy, its simple enough. Look, this one is simple. The cosine of X is equal to adjacent side over the hypotenuse."

Percy had perfected an art a while back. Whenever he would be talking to anyone about something boring, he would let them drone on and on, and just nod his head and say "Uh huh." When they finished talking. Needless to say, this saved him many, many boring conversations.

"Uh huh. Wait, Annabeth, is that… Lipstick?" Annabeth blushed.

"Yes it is, Seaweed Brain. You have a problem with that?"

"Not really…" Actually, Percy had never seen Annabeth put on makeup of any kind before, so he was shocked. And of course, being the guy he was, he would constantly glance at her lips, wondering how they would feel against his.

"…and so, the measure of angle 1 is equal to 41.35," She finished, "Get it now?"

Percy snapped out of his little fantasy. He looked at the paper, which was filled with so many equations it made his eyes hurt, and then at Annabeth. Guess which one he liked to look at more?

"Uh huh." Percy droned. Annabeth sighed in exasperation**(ooh, big word) **and then gave up, saying,

"Let's take a break." This woke Percy up.

"Alright! I saved some of Mom's cookies!" He jumped up and ran to the kitchen, grabbing a tray of cookies his mom had baked just before she left for on a date with Paul. He dumped the cookies onto a plate, and brought them over to the table where Annabeth and him were working on. He took a seat right next to Annabeth and picked up a cookie for himself.

He took a bite of the gooey blue frosting and chocolate chips that came together in perfect harmony. He savored the cookie's every last bit, until he heard a little giggle next to him.

"Percy, you've got blue frosting all over your face!" He groaned and reached over for a tissue, but Annabeth's hand stopped him.

"Hold on, let me get that for you." Percy, being the kind, sophisticated(note the sarcasm) gentleman he was, started to protest.

"No, Annabeth, its oka-" His voice was cut off by her lips. An explosion of sweetness, sweeter than any cookie could ever be, came over him.

His eyes were wide open when Annabeth kissed him. Slowly, Percy gave into the kiss and deepened it, pushing for entrance in her mouth. She gladly gave in, and Percy's tongue dived in, exploring ever inch of her mouth, and memorizing it better than he could memorize any math equation.

When they broke apart for breath, Percy spoke first.

"Maybe we should study together more often…"

* * *

**A/N: 600 word chappie. An OK length for this fic, I'm not trying to make anything big out of this. Anyways, thanks for reading, and Adios.**

**P.S. Review please!**


	4. Two

**A/N: Well, here's another chapter. One thing on my list of things I don't get is how some people can rant on and on during their author's note. It's hard enough for me like, 200 words on this, and some people could get 500 no sweat. I'm not hating or anything, just saying**

**Anyways, end rant, if you can call that a rant. More like a rant-let. Or mini-rant. Tell me which one you like better, or leave your own suggestions for what to call my little author's notes. On another note, this takes place after TLO**

**WARNING: OOC Annabeth(I think)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't get why I have to write this every chapter. You guys get the message, don't you? I don't own Rick Riordan or any part of his series. I only own my ideas.**

**

* * *

**

2 – The number of times Percy could refuse going shopping with Annabeth before she would just drag him there. This was also the number of times Percy refused to go before just agreeing to go with her.

**The First Time:**

"Come ON, Percy, it's just the mall! You've killed monsters, bathed in the River Styx, defeated Kronos, invoked the wrath of the gods multiple times, and you're afraid to go shopping?" Percy looked away sheepishly.

"It's not that…."

"Then pray, tell me, Perseus." Annabeth scoffed his name like it was the worst thing she could think of.

"It's just that, um, well, uh," He stammered, before finally shrugging, "Don't like it." Annabeth's stormy grey eyes narrowed.

"Well, like it or not, you are going to the mall with me, Seaweed Brain." She grabbed Percy's hand, and while he was protesting, she dragged him to the mall in Paul's (now Percy's) Prius. Annabeth took Percy's keys and backed out of the parking space and started driving towards the mall.

"C'mon, Annabeth, why do you need ME to go to the mall with you?" Annabeth, being the daughter of Athena and the planner she is, simply replied,

"So you can hurry up and decide what engagement ring you're gonna get me."

**The Second Time:**

"Perseus Jackson, don't you DARE argue with me about this again!"

"Bu-"

"Nope. Not a word." Then Percy brought out his "master plan", or so he believed.

"Pweese? Anniebeth wet me shtay home?" Percy begged, getting on his knees. Annabeth succumbed to his cute little baby act.

"Fine… but I was gonna try on some new clothes for you to see… there was that one skirt… oh well"

And all of a sudden, Percy jumped at the prospect of shopping, as he has ever since.

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me for not updating for so long, my bad.**


	5. Three

**DISCLAIMER: !**

**

* * *

**

3 – The number of times Annabeth tried to cook before realizing that Percy was the cook, not her. It was a hard blow to her feminism, if any was left.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Where do you wanna go out for dinner? Mom's going out with Paul today, so we got no dinner."

"I'll cook."

"WHAT?" Percy fell out of the couch and got shot down in his game of Black Ops. I shook my head. Why did he even play that game? Didn't he already have enough life or death situations?

"You can cook?" Percy looked surprised. Shocked, even.

"Well, no, but it doesn't look that hard…" Now Percy smirked.

"I got 5 dollars saying you won't be able to."

"You're on. Actually, another 5 says I'll make be able to make it blue" I set to work immediately , grabbing my laptop and going online. _Hmm…. What should I make..._

_-2 hours later, Dinnertime-_

"I told you."

"Shut up."

"I told you."

"Shut. Up."

"I told you, I told you, I tol- OW!" Man, it felt good when my fist connected with his shoulder.

"You quiet now?" I said.

"C'mon, Annabeth. It's the third time you've tried to cook. Let's admit it, you can't cook." I thought back to the first time this happened. I winced, now thankful I had been more successful this time. The firefighters weren't exactly too pleased, either…

"Thankfully for you, Annabeth, I got takeout,"

"Thank the gods," I mumbled. I didn't think that the black charred thing that was supposed to be spaghetti was edible.

"Admit it, Annabeth. I'm a lifesaver."

"Whatever" I said, and took a grab for the bag that held my dinner.

"Nu-uh!" Percy smiled, playfulness dancing in his eyes.

"Perseus. Jackson." He just smiled even wider. I jumped and tackled him, throwing him, me, and the food to the ground.

Chinese food makes some pretty big stains, we realized.

_-That Night-_

Sally's shrill voice echoed through the house,

"PERSEUS JACKSON, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

**A/N: Another long wait… sorry. No other comment is here from me.**


	6. Four

4 – The number of times Percy tried to make up a nickname other than "Wise Girl" for her. The closest he could get to a new one was "Miss Perfect". But in his head, it kept changing from Miss to Mrs.

* * *

"Seaweed Brain! You were supposed to move the paining five feet from the _top_, not the _bottom!_" Moving into their new house from Percy's apartment wasn't easy. Of course, there were two people involved, therefore giving a 50% chance of disaster. Guess who was who yet?

"Well I _apologize_, Wise Girl." Then he grimaced, "That doesn't really fit in that sentence, does it…"

Annabeth had a look of disbelief on her face. How eccentric WAS this guy?

"What…?" Percy gave her a _Duh!_ kind of look.

"Your nickname, of course. Wise Girl doesn't really fit. I mean, it fits you, but in that sentence… it just doesn't seem right. I mean, it fits you, don't get me wrong, but it doesn't seem right in that sentence. We should have another nickname, kind of like a backup one, just in case if Wise Girl doesn't fit, cus it would be kinda strange if-"

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Percy grumbled as he tried to unsuccessfully think of another nickname.

"Percy…"

"What now?"

"You still haven't moved the painting…"

"Fine then, Mrs- Miss perfect."

"WHAT did you just call me?"

"Miss perfect… you know, cuz you're always trying to make everything as good as it can be, or even better."

"No, not that… I heard a Mrs. Percy… wait a second…"

"You know, before you even figure it out, how about I just ask?" Percy sighed, "This is not how I planned it out…" Pulling out a small velvet box, he knelt down on one knee and asked,

"Will you marry me?"

Somewhere on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building, the gods winced from the shriek.

* * *

**A/N: Hi.**


	7. Five

When the paint came into their apartment, Annabeth knew shit was going down. I mean, who wouldn't notice 10 cans of silver and sea green paint being carried into the room? Percy placed them on the table haphazardly; some of them teetering off the edge as he hurried back to the car to get more. When the invasion was finally complete, he marched over proudly to Annabeth's work desk, where she waited patiently, knowing an explanation would be coming.

"Annabeth, I've decided that the apartment needs a makeover,"

"I can see that, Seaweed Brain."

"Then aren't you going to help me?"

"I'm an architect, not a painter, Percy. I do designs for buildings, not drawings for walls." With that she turned her back to Percy, seemingly uninterested in another one of his strange quests.

"Fine then. Just help with the color?"

"Fine. Then you leave me alone so I can get some work done." Annabeth stood up and then walked over to the cans of paint sitting, and grabbed two at random.

"Silver and green? I can see where this is going," She smiled. Annabeth tore off the tops of both cans, then precariously poured a small amount of green, then double the amount of silver onto a plank of wood. Attempt one was a failure. Not only did some of the silver drip off onto the newspaper, but the color shined of silver, with an ugly sea green tint on it.

"See? Adding too much silver isn't good. You need to put more green in," With that, Percy took the two cans from her and poured a small amount of silver, and twice the amount of sea green this time. However, the color turned out to just be a slightly shinier sea green, not what they had wanted.

"Well that didn't work either." Annabeth stated somewhat smugly.

"Shut up," Percy stuck out his tongue at her. "Same amount this time?"

"Fine," To their surprise, that didn't work either.

"Well then… it's gotta have more of something. Probably green." Percy muttered, as he poued green onto the board with an almost equal amount of silver.

"No, it has to be silver." She said, preparing to pour some more silver onto the board.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Look here for a sec, will you?"

"What is it Percy, I'm tr-" Her words were interrupted as Percy took a paintbrush and painted across Annabeth's cheek. He looked at it for a bit, then said,

"Needs more green." At that moment, Annabeth leaped from her position with the can of paint, and tackled Percy to the ground. She looked at him for a second, then said,

"Needs more silver." With that, she poured a generous amount of paint onto Percy's face and shirt, leaving him looking like Edward Cullen in the sunlight. Percy swiped back at her with a paintbrush, but he missed, and it went flying, flying… and hit the stacked cans of paint sitting on the table.

Annabeth leaped to try and save them, but she was too late, as cans of silver and green paint landed onto the planks of board Percy had brought out for testing, some of them opening and spilling their colors out.

After a moment of shock, Percy stood up and said,

"Well, at least it looks good." To which Annabeth couldn't help but say,

"I think there's more silver."

* * *

**A/N: Ok. Yeah. I've been gone for a while. I don't even have an excuse. But thats fine, I'll just try and be more regular. But either ways, I am Dave! Yognaut and I have the balls.**


End file.
